Dyskusja:Eris
KREDKI! >.< Już lepiej uzywaj świecówek, nie podkreślają tak struktury papieru. Ale wciąż pozostaję przy wersji "popraw linie czarnym cienkopisem i pomaluj akwarelami". Miku Lover 12:27, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Nimfadora to masochistka i prawdopodobnie transseksualistką O_O. O MY GY EditionLoader 10:20, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) :Shae to lesbijka a Sorix jest bi, czas na transseksualistkę ViktoriaForever!]] 21:42, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) http://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/28459220.jpg --Muge 19:08, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz Muge. Nie rozumiem aluzji. Oświeć mnie. Kora Chodzi o to, że nagle wszyscy okazują się ojcami Eris. Hetrox, Light Moon, Darth Vader, jeszcze Komao doszedł. Operacja Wykop! 15:54, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) : Zapomniałeś o Mata NuiMuge 15:59, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) :: A najlepsze, że w Bio niema Reprodukcji Biologicznej.Mitux447 16:10, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie no. Ojciec czyli ten, który pomógł w stworzeniu żywiołaka(niekoniecznie osobiście). Samiec(lub samica-żywiołaki na to nie patrzą) musi być "wydajny" energetycznie, żeby mogło coś powstać. W wielu przypadkach trzeba kilku "dawców" energii. I żaden Darth Vader. Nie lubię gościa. Poz tym zajrzyjcie na Fanfiction lub na DeviantArt. Tam w co drugim FanFicku dochodzi do reprodukcji biologicznej. Ale nie w moich opowiadaniach, Bogowie Święci! U mnie Eris została ukształtowana z fuzji kilku energii, a nie z połączenia nasienia żeńskiego i meskiego! Zwróćcie na to uwagę, błagam. Lekko wytrącona z równowagi Kora. Nie możemy zapominać, że reprodukcja biologiczna nazywana seksem to też działanie fizyczne, polegające na oddawaniu energii. Bo podczas oddziałowywana ciała A na ciało B powstaje ciało C. Operacja Wykop! 18:10, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) :I to jest idealne wytłumaczenie dziecku, skąd się biorą dzieci. Icosel, Toa of Ice 20:19, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) :Natomiast jeżeli ciało C jest w pobliżu działających ciał A i B, to te ciała przestają na siebie działać. Operacja Wykop! 21:02, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) "często udawała prostytutkę" ((-O___o-)) Prostytutkę... JAK?! ViktoriaForever! 19:09, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Ale w Bio nie ma seksu, więc jak ktoś może być prostą tutką? Albo chociaż ją udawać? Co prawda miałem pewne przypuszczenia co do działalności Eris na Labiryncie Bagien czy jak mu tam było, ale jednak... Muge 19:14, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/(136199)_Eris Akuumo 17:48, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, Kora. Albo usuniesz informację, że Eris była prostytutką, albo my to zrobimy. Akuumo 11:44, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) : Dobra, dobra. Zapomnijmy o prostytutkach. Powołuję sie na 7 i 11 ! Hiosh 15:30, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Coś nie pasuje? Kora Testy genetyczne ;_; WTF Akuumo 18:56, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) Aha, to. Sorry, nic lepszego nie przyszło mi do głowy. Jestem otwarta na sugestie w tej sprawie. Kora To może od razu łososiowe? Hiosh 19:37, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Czy jest coś, czym Eris nie dysponuje, albo czego nie posiada, albo czym nie jest? ;_; Akuumo 17:04, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Nie jest facetem, nie jest Toa, nie ma zdrowego sumienia i regeneracji na tyle by nie móc umrzeć. A z tym rozdwojeniem jaźni to planuje narobić jej kłopotów.;) Kora Zastanawiam się, czy by nie zmienić biografii. Co o tym myślicie? Kora :Cóż, na twoim miejscu zmieniłbym więcej niż tylko historię. --DEAL WITH IT! 17:51, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) To jest w planach. Kora